Bungou Stray High School: Otome Shikkaku
by OtomeShikkaku
Summary: The story is an otome AU with Dazai as its main character, and other Bungou Stray Dogs characters acting as possible boyfriends for Dazai. They're all in the same high school, some of them as students, some of them as teachers. Who will Dazai choose to date in the end?
1. Chapter 01: A new student

Bungou Stray High School: Otome Shikkaku is a fan project carried out by Otori0 and ForCrimsonAir. The series is presented as a fanfic (this fanfic) and as a video series.

The story is an otome with Dazai as its main character, and other Bungou Stray Dogs characters acting as possible boyfriends for Dazai. They're all in the same high school, some of them as students, some of them as teachers.

Who will Dazai choose to date in the end?

The original fanfic is written in spanish, by the fanfiction user Otori0.

For all the info of this project, you can visit our website (you can fin it on our fanfiction profile!)

The YouTube account where we'll post the video series is called OtomeShikkakuProject.

* * *

 **[Atsushi Nakajima – Chapter 01] A new student**

The students walked almost at a running pace to arrive on time to the high school Bungchool. In the classroom of Dazai Osamu, the homeroom and also history teacher, Fitzgerald, was introducing the new student to them: Atsushi Nakajima. That's me. Fitzgerald was staring at me suspiciously, as if he doubted me.

"Introduce yourself." He told me, coldly.

I looked at my classmates. Being a male students only high school, I felt like I wouldn't be diferent from them. I sighed before introducing myself. I was very nervous.

"My name's Atsushi Nakajima, I'm eighteen years old." I said, with a trembling voice.

Some students smiled, accepting me, some others were mumbling about my appeareance, but one of them didn't do anything like that. He had short, brown hair, and his uniform was completely clean. You could see bandages around his arms under his blazer's sleeves. His eyes were of a beautiful colour, a deep, shining brown.

He was completely calm, staring back at me, but something in his eyes made me think that he was absolutely glad to receive a new student, which made me feel relaxed. I felt like we could be really good friends.

"Well, you need a seat, I guess..." Whispered Fitzgerald. "Sit around there, next to Akutagawa."

I nodded and guided myself by Fitzgerald's finger, pointing at one of the few empty seats. I sat there and peaked at Akutagawa. He had black hair, with the edges white, shorter on the back, and completely black there. He looked back at me annoyed, and, not knowing what to do, I simply smiled.

"Akutagawa, if Atsushi has any questions, help him... I don't like dealing with the new ones." Fitzgerald said, leaving the "homeroom" position to Akutagawa.

Akutagawa tried to complain about it, but Fitzgerald's orders were absolute. When the classes finished, I started picking up my things, and someone approached me. It was a boy with orange hair and old clothes. He smiled and greeted me.

"I'm Junichirô Tanizaki. Seems like they didn't welcome you properly... Well, Akutagawa is always like that, you'll have to get used to it." The boy said. "Where are you from? It's strange to get new students this time of the year..."

"I'm from Yokohama. I came for... family reasons." I lied.

Nothing I had said was true. I didn't come from Yokohama, and I came there because they kicked me out from my orphanage. At that moment, the door opened quickly. A man who looked like a teacher came in.

"Are you the new student? I'm Kunikida Doppo, the maths teacher." He said.

"Yes, I'm Atsushi Nakajima." I replied.

He looked very serious. Why was he there, if classes had already finished?

"Tanizaki, Dazai has left?" He asked. "He didn't do the homework I asked him to do, so I was thinking about grounding him."

"...Yeah, I think so." Tanizaki said. "But he must be around the river... I'll go with you, I also want to tell him something. Atsushi, see you tomorrow."

I nodded. How kind. I got out of the high school and came back home to have dinner and sleep. I got that house in... a kind of dirty way. I asked the japanese mafia for help, so they would give me money in exchange for selling one of my kidneys... I knew it wasn't the right way to get it, but I didn't have another choice.

Next day, the classes got suspended because of a huge snow storm. It was January already, so sometimes snow fell non-stop, and it was impossible to get anywhere. I got a call shortly after waking up. Still half-asleep, the phone slipped from my hands as I tried to grab it, and it fell to the floor.

I looked at where the phone had fallen. That night I must have spilled a water bottle, cause there was a huge water pool under my phone. I grabbed it quickly, praying nothing had happened, but it didn't turn on. I left it on the nightstand, giving up, and got up to get dressed and have breakfast. I walked to the kitchen, prepared a very simple breakfast, and then put on my coat to go out to the house's garden. I had to take all the snow away, or my plants wouldn't be able to grow up, and snow would block the way.

"Hi." A boy walked suddenly into my garden.

It was the brown-haired boy... Dazai. He kept quiet for a little while, looking at how I took the snow away. Seeing him surprised me, and since he didn't move from there, I finished with my task to approach him later.

"How did you get in?" I asked.

"The fence... I jumped up the fence. You should put some security." He said.

I didn't say anything at that, but it bothered me slightly to hear him say that after getting into someone's house without asking.

"And... How do you know where I live?" I asked, feeling unsafe.

"On the gate there's a sign that says "Nakajima". Every house has it, you must know about it."

I sighed. Of course I did, but that meant Dazai had been walking around there and found my house... Who on earth would do that?

"By the way, yesterday Doppo-sensei was looking for you. He went to the river with Tanizaki-san." I warned Dazai."Can I call you Dazai-san?"

"Yes. Thanks for telling me, I'm glad I didn't go to the river yesterday." Dazai said.

"You usually go there?"

"It's more than "usually"… I go every day. It's my hobby. You also have, don't you? Hobbies, I mean." He said.

I thought about it for a few moments... Something that I liked to do... I liked going to Yokohama, but since I had used Yokohama as the fake city where I came from, I couldn't say that.

"I like eating and going to..." Something stopped me.

A shadow was moving quickly behind the garden's bushes. It was hard to follow with my eyes, it was very fast. After a while, everything was completely silent. Shortly after, the shadow started running again, and I instinctively followed it. It could be dangerous, but I didn't want something that strange moving around my garden. Though I didn't like at all how the persecution was going. Soon, the shadow left me behind, and I sat on the grass to get my energy back.

"What's that...?" I whispered, very tired.

"Maybe it's a dog." Dazai said. "Though, what would a dog be doing hiding out around your garden bushes while he runs at that speed?"

Then, the shadow came out of the bushes and we could see what it was clearly. I wished it had been a stray cat or dog, but I saw how the animal that was approaching us was... a tiger!

"Run, run, run, ruuun, Dazai-saaan!" I yelled with all of my strenght, running away terrified.

"Don't worry! -Dazai stopped- I will protect you with my-" The tiger hit Dazai, who was sent flying.

Feeling bad for him, I took him on my shoulders and started running, but he fell half-way and I had to leave him behind. After running for a while, I sat on a bench to catch my breath. Was Dazai alright? The tiger had taken a different way thanks to the Dazai-san Bait, so... Maybe he was dead by now?! I had to rescue him, I couldn't let him down like that! I ran at my top speed to get on time, and found Dazai perfectly, without a scratch, waiting for me in front of my house gate.

"Dazai-san! Where's the tiger?" I said, since I didn't see it.

"I called the police and the tiger ran away. They questioned me briefly about it and they caught the tiger, so we're safe."

I sighed, feeling relieved.

"I'm glad you're okay... I was so worried!" I said.

"I don't know why; I told you I would protect you with my-" Once again, he didn't finish that sentence.

"Here you are, Dazai!" A person behind us said.

I turned around quickly.

"Doppo-sensei..." I mumbled. "And Tanizaki-san."

"Call me Kunikida." Kunikida said. "But putting that aside... Dazai! Don't go to other's houses to try to escape from us!"

"Yeah, Dazai! Did you forget that I had to talk to him? I told you yesterday!" Tanizaki complained.

"Atsushi-kun..." Dazai whispered, taking my hand. "What did I tell you earlier?"

He looked at me and smiled.

"I told you that I would protect you with my life." Dazai concluded, and then started running with me, pulling me.

* * *

The next day, after Tanizaki forgave Dazai for what had happened, both of them introduced me to an interesting person. He was wearing very strange clothes, looking like a farmer.

"Hello, I'm Kenji Miyazawa." He said when he saw me. "Call me Kenji."

"I'm Atsushi. Dazai brought me here so I could make new friends. I don't know... Could you tell me about your hobbies?" I said.

"Yes, of course. I love eating and being honest. I don't like lies nor people who is always serious or sad. Happiness is the best. What about you?"

"I like eating and... cats? They're really cute. I don't like pranks. Dazai-san, It's your turn" I said.

"Me? Hmm... I like suicide and books. I don't think there's anything I don't like. Tanizaki?" Dazai turned around to Tanizaki, making a gesture to show him it was his turn.

"Ah... I don't have many hobbies, to be honest. Well, I like chinese food and cats." Tanizaki said.

I ended up getting along very well with Kenji. He was quite cheerful and we soon became good friends. Dazai also introduced me to a classmate who was his childhood friend. He was also wearing strange clothes, that reminded me of a detective's. When I saw him, he approached me, taking one hand to his own chin and looking at me as if inspecting me.

"You were called... Sushi, right?" He asked. "I'm Ranpo Edogawa."

"What?!" I exclaimed, seeing how Dazai was bursting with laughter behind him. "No! I'm Atsushi Nakajima."

Ranpo bent back lightly and started laughing his head off, along with Dazai. After laughing for a while, they both calmed down.

"Sorry, sorry, it's just that I love pranking." Ranpo said. "Well, Atsushi, nice to meet you."

"Y-yeah... Nice to meet you too." I whispered, giving him a handshake.

With that, my group of friends grew, and even if I didn't like Ranpo's heavy pranks, we didn't take long to get along.

On the other hand, during classes, I didn't talk that much with Akutagawa, but he decided to start a conversation one day. I didn't like talking with him, because he was too strange and quiet.

He coughed. Akutagawa had a disease that made him cough often.

"Atsushi... I've seen that you've been with Dazai very often lately... I warn you, it would be better if you get away from him as soon as possible. If you keep spending more time with him than what you should... I'll kill you."

What?! What was the deal with him...? He suddenly talks to me and starts threatening me... What was wrong with him?

"...Why do you want me to do so?" I asked, confused.

"I have my reasons... It's enough just doing as I tell you, I don't need you to understand me. Got it?" Akutagawa insisted.

"I refuse. I mean, you and I almost don't talk, and suddenly you threaten me? Of course I won't listen to you..."

Akutagawa hit the desk with his fist and looked coldly at me. After coughing a bit, he kept pushing me so I would listen to him. He said he had his reasons, but... what was it? I couldn't simply agree with it.

"...It doesn't matter. I will approach him on my own. But... if your relationship with him ends up being more than friendship... I will destroy you."

Akutagawa looked like a criminal... That's what I tought. But... it didn't look like he was joking. Did that mean that, if we just kept being friends, there was no problem? Well... A really strange school year awaited me, that much I could tell.


	2. Chapter 02: Fatal Obsession

Bungou Stray High School: Otome Shikkaku is a fan project carried out by Otori0 and ForCrimsonAir. The series is presented as a fanfic (this fanfic) and as a video series.

The story is an otome with Dazai as its main character, and other Bungou Stray Dogs characters acting as possible boyfriends for Dazai. They're all in the same high school, some of them as students, some of them as teachers.

Who will Dazai choose to date in the end?

The original fanfic is written in spanish, by the fanfiction user Otori0.

For all the info of this project, you can visit our website (you can fin it on our fanfiction profile!)

The YouTube account where we'll post the video series is called OtomeShikkakuProject.

* * *

 **[Ryunosuke Akutagawa – Chapter 02] Fatal Obsession**

I had picked a decision, and I wouldn't give up until I got what I wanted... That Atsushi had no right to steal Dazai from me. I had been after him for a very long time, and he, in only a couple of days, did already get along better with Dazai than I did... He talked to him every recess and Dazai smiled at him... He hadn't smiled at me even once! It was unforgivable! I was very angry, that was a fact. Obviously, I had a plan; I wouldn't lose that easily. If I got the advantage, I could still win... The first step was waiting for Dazai by the high school's gate.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, very calm, when he saw me.

"I'm going to walk you home. Let's go."

"N-no, don't bother, there's no need to..." He mumbled. I noticed he didn't want me to do it.

"Let's go." I repeated, starting to walk.

Maybe forcing him wasn't the best way, but I had to make him fall in love with him no matter how, even if it started with him hating me. I was sure his opinion about me would change, sooner or later. I walked at a slow pace to be next to him, and he seemed very nervous. He was looking away and tried to put as much distance as possible between us. He was having a hard time... Did he... did he hate me that much? ...It annoyed me a lot.

"You hate me, right?" I couldn't help asking it, even if I already knew the answer.

"Uhh, not really. You're quite strange and stubborn, but you have good things, like everyone." He said (though he didn't sound that sincere). I opened my eyes widely, surprised.

"Everyone...?" I lowered my voice: "Atsushi too, right?"

"Yeah, of course." He simply said.

I wanted to land a "mafia punch" on him, but I held myself back. If I hit him, he would truly hate me. But well, at least he didn't dislike me that much... If he had spoken the truth.

"Here we are. Tomorrow we'll also come back together, and it will be that way from now on. See you." I turned around and walked away, not hearing a "goodbye" from Dazai. I didn't look back at him, but he surely was pretty confused.

I had to call some thugs to make a group in case Atsushi needed to be eradicated later on, or Dazai's friends. My group had already more than forty members, every single one paid by me. Furthermore, so the teachers wouldn't suspect anything, whenever they approached us we all faked we were friends, and did our activities in secret, far away from the high school. It was hard to hide our moves, but we already had some practice. I had gathered the most powerful people in the city. This time Dazai would be mine, and no one else's.

Days passed and I kept coming back from high school with Dazai. It was the only moment of the day we were together, and the best one for me. I asked myself a couple of times if I was doing the right thing, but I couldn't go back there. I had to keep going until the end, giving my best. From the moment I fell in love with Dazai, two years ago, I couldn't stop myself... The spring I got into that high school, in my first day of class, he stole my heart. Exactly, it had been love at first sight. We had been sitting next to each other in classes, and with every day I fell in love with him more, until I decided to conquer him.

During classes I didn't talk that much with Atsushi, I tried to avoid it unless necessary. Every time I saw him smiling or having fun with his friends, I wanted to hit him with a mafia punch that would leave him on the ground and away from Dazai (he could end up in the hospital if I didn't control my strength). But if they got me expelled from the school I wouldn't be able to be with Dazai, so I had to hold myself back... for the time being.

And then, I remembered something. Some students had been talking about an upcoming event: the Mito Ume Matsuri, taking place in April, a festival that lasted a couple of days, in which they did different activities, and the last day of it every person held a lit-up paper lantern and let it go into the night sky. It was a very beautiful festival, the last day being the best of them. I could invite Dazai and go together... It would be a great chance for him to start liking me. We would throw the lantern together... I've made up my mind!

"Dazai..." I approached him during the recess. It wasn't a good moment, since he was with his friends, like Tanizaki, but I wanted to ask him as soon as possible. "You know about the Mito Ume Matsuri, right? The last day, we'll meet over the high school's gates at seven in the afternoon. Don't be late."

After saying this, I left. I didn't know if he would come, but he knew fairly well that he would be looking for trouble if he didn't... For his own sake, he had to come. Days passed and I was very excited. I couldn't wait any longer. I made a planning so everything would work out perfectly.

When the day arrived, I decided to wear a kimono that would make me look more handsome. I had to look as handsome as possible so he would, at last, be interested on me. I waited a good time for Dazai. Fifteen minutes passed, and I didn't move an inch. I was holding both lanterns, but Dazai didn't come. Half an hour passed, and still nothing. One hour. And two. Everyone had already left, but I wouldn't give up. I waited until I almost was unable to keep my eyes open, and had to walk back home. I sent him messages he didn't even read. I felt terrible, worse than ever. I couldn't believe he did such an awful thing to me. All of my efforts had been in vain...

And, the following day, we met again in class.

"Why didn't you come?" I asked, angry.

"What are you talking about?"

I hit the desk, and many people around us stood still, even though some of them were trembling.

"About the Mito Ume Matsuri... I invited you yesterday, did you forget? I waited for you for a long time..." I coughed a bit "I've caught a cold because of you".

"What? Oh, yeah... I didn't forget, but I already had something planned, and you didn't let me tell you. You left right after asking me!"

I clenched my fists, trying not to punch him. I did what was the best for the time being: turning around and leaving. When I arrived home, I left the lights turned off and went to sleep. Obviously, someone like me wouldn't cry, but I did feel very bad. How could he mock me like this? Maybe, in his eyes, it seemed like I was just trying to bother him, but I had put lots of effort into getting closer to him during all these years.

...I only had one choice left. Using my thug group, even if I preferred not to. I would make him stop ignoring me, for better or worse. I had gathered up strong people, specifically a boy called Chûya Nakahara. I didn't stand him at all, but he was pretty useful in these situations, so I tried to get along with him.

"Chûya, I'm going to need your help." I told him. "I'm making a group to get closer to a boy... Will you cooperate with me?"

"I don't really want to, but I don't have anything else to do... Besides, if I help you, my reputation as a thug will increase... And that's very important to me, more than you getting what you want or not. Who is that boy?

"Dazai Osamu. Tomorrow, after classes, I want you to go and have some words with him... Don't overdo it, okay?"

"Got it, boss."

The two things I hated the most in the world were cooperating with Chûya and being ignored by Dazai, and right then I was doing both things at the same time. It was terrible, but I had to get over it. One day, certainly, Dazai would notice the effort I put for him and would stop ignoring me. Certainly...

I decided to spy on Chûya while he went talk to Dazai, in case he did something uncalled for and I was forced to stop him. It wouldn't be the first time. When I arrived, Chûya was approaching him with roses around him (which were, apparently, being thrown by a fan from a window) and arms spread wide. People were yelling around, cheering Chûya up for I don't know what. It made me want to throw up.

"Hello, Dazai... How are you?" Chûya said, very boastful.

"Do I know you...?" Dazai looked at the people who were surrounding them, quite nervous. He wasn't enjoying it, in contrast to Chûya.

"I have my reasons... My name is Chûya Nakahara. It's a pleasure. Tell me... what's your deal?" Chûya asked him, now more serious.

He was doing pretty well. He looked like a first-rate thug, yes. He was fulfilling his dream without realizing it... Somehow, I was kind of jealous for it. I had tried to fulfil my dream for so long, and yet nothing, but he had already accomplished it.

"What are you talking about?" Dazai doubted, not understanding the situation.

"You already know what I'm talking about... You better stop ignoring Akutagawa, or I'll crush you, kiddo. You choose... What's your answer?"

"Akutagawa...?" Dazai sighed, tired of standing that. "Hey, shorty, I think you don't know who you're dealing with..."

I opened my eyes widely. I had never seen Dazai so arrogant... Not even with me, when he got angry at me. What was going on...? Chûya... I only hoped Chûya would not turn into my enemy too, I already had enough with Atsushi (and with getting Dazai to notice me). And, according my research, other people were approaching Dazai: I had a lot to deal with to have Chûya get in the way too.

"S-shorty?! W-w-what's your deal?! You don't insult me like that, kiddo! You're not even dressing in fashion, so don't go showing off, huh!" Chûya started yelling. He was getting nervous... bye-bye to the "thug vibe".

"I didn't know that being in fashion meant wearing such hideous hats... I have to do my homework." Dazai started to walk towards Chûya. "And you better start matching your clothes better, shorty."

"But...! You don't know who you're dealing with! I'm Chûya Nakahara! Chû-ya Na-ka-ha-ra! Be respectful, kiddo!"

Chûya's fans started to shout out "Chûya, Chûya!", and I was starting to get a stomach-ache out of pity for Chûya. It was too pathetic... Poor Dazai. And I was feeling shameful for having such a coarse underling.

"Well, I'm leaving. I have better things to do... Let's see if you're wearing a more sophisticated hat the next time we meet! Bye!" And so, Dazai left.

When he found himself alone with his fans, Chûya kicked a rubbish bin and left too, very angry and spitting to the ground. I decided to leave too. I felt bad for telling Chûya to talk with Dazai, because now I was sure he hated me even more (if that was possible).

Everything had gone wrong...! Damn it... And it had been Chûya's fault, for not being able to pull himself together...! The following day I did something for humanity's sake: firing Chûya from my thug group. I lifted a weigh off me, it was good. He got very offended, but decided to create a group by himself (I don't know what for), with the best thugs from the high school, leaded by himself. I just hoped they wouldn't turn against me, though they would end up losing if they did.

He wouldn't give up... and that's what made him so annoying.


	3. Chapter 03: Problematic School

Bungou Stray High School: Otome Shikkaku is a fan project carried out by Otori0 and ForCrimsonAir. The series is presented as a fanfic (this fanfic) and as a video series.

The story is an otome with Dazai as its main character, and other Bungou Stray Dogs characters acting as possible boyfriends for Dazai. They're all in the same high school, some of them as students, some of them as teachers.

Who will Dazai choose to date in the end?

The original fanfic is written in spanish, by the fanfiction user Otori0.

For all the info of this project, you can visit our website (you can fin it on our fanfiction profile!)

The YouTube account where we'll post the video series is called OtomeShikkakuProject.

* * *

 **[Dazai Osamu – Chapter 03] Problematic School**

Lately, a lot of weird things were happening to me, like that time with Akutagawa and the other one with Chûya. Shortly after that, Chûya had left inside my locker (which I don't know how he opened, since it was locked) his phone number, and I threw it into a bin. For starters, I didn't understand what he wanted me to do with his number, I didn't want to talk to him that much. I was sure he would come for me later, complaining about it, but I thought I had done the right thing.

As I had suspected, a week later he appeared in front of me in the school's corridors. He was very pissed off, and, as always, he was surrounded by his fans. I was fed up with him, but I decided to confront him, or he wouldn't leave me alone.

"You! Why did you throw my phone number away?! I heard about it because one from my group saw you doing it! I asked a couple of persons to keep an eye on you, just in case, and one of them caught you! That's such a terrible thing to do!" He yelled.

"First things first: why did you give it to me?" I asked.

His reaction was the one I expected: he took one step backwards, hiding his blushing face with one hand, and started to yell at me again.

"T-that doesn't matter...! I have my reasons." He said.

"If you don't tell me your reasons, I won't keep your phone number."

"…! Well, okay. W-when you started mocking me, I thought that maybe you could also be a thug... That's why I've decided that I'm going to make you one of my group's members! Rejoice, for the grand Chûya Nakahara has recruited you! That's something that doesn't happen everyday, Dazai."

"I refuse. I don't want to join your thugs group, thank you."

Chûya stepped back again, offended, but it didn't look like he was going to give up. That was one thing that made him very annoying to me. It was then when I realised someone's presence, hiding behind a wall, and I supposed it was Akutagawa, since I sensed an angry and hateful aura coming that way. I sighed. I didn't want to keep talking with Chûya neither... Then I remembered something that I had totally forgotten about.

"Besides, look..." I whispered, taking my phone out of my pocket. It was full of cracks everywhere. "My phone is broken. When I buy a new one, you'll be able to give me your number."

I had been very lucky; shortly before running into him, my phone broke. Atsushi and I should go buy new ones one of these days...

"What?! But... how...? I wouldn't be able to live without my phone... W-well, I'll leave for today! But I'll be back! Bye!" Chûya walked back into his classroom, a different one from mine.

Akutagawa left, taking his angry aura with him, and I also came back to my classroom. I talked to Atsushi and explained him what happened. He got very surprised, and also laughed... Who wouldn't? Chûya was someone really laughable.

"Dazai-san, you know some weird people..." He said, chuckling.

"Yes... Though it's not that I really want to, they come to me. Do you know how many times I had to stand Akutagawa's nonsense? I end up exhausted, honestly."

Atsushi, Tanizaki, Kenji and I used to spend time together, during the recess and during classes, and one day Tanizaki told us about his sister, Naomi. That caught my attention, making me want to know more about her.

"She's very annoying..." Tanizaki whispered, recalling some things about her and sighing.

"What do you mean?" Atsushi asked.

"Well, she's obsessed with me, to put it simply. She doesn't leave me alone for a minute... I love her because she's my sister, otherwise..."

Ranpo chuckled briefly and I smiled ironically.

"I'm jealous, I'm an only child." I said.

"You wouldn't feel jealous if you knew her." Tanizaki replied.

"You could introduce her to us some day."

Tanizaki accepted forcefully, but I really wanted to meet her. I wondered how Tanizaki's sister was.

As always (arriving suddenly), Kunikida got into the conversation, ending up, somehow, grounding me. I couldn't understand how he didn't get tired of it (I even felt sorry for him). But that wasn't comparable to those moments after classes when, running with Atsushi, Tanizaki and Ranpo, I ran away from Akutagawa, who still didn't give up. We always ended up sitting on a bench, sweating and panting, but it was fun, because we were together.

But things got soon much more serious... One day, the headmaster Mori called me to his office. I was a bit nervous, since I had never gone before, and it was surely for something important. I opened the big woodened door slowly. Inside the office was Mori, with his fingers intertwined under his chin. He was smiling, and made a gesture for me to sit down in front of him, so I did that.

"Good morning, Dazai Osamu." He said.

"Good morning. Why did you call me for?" I politely asked.

"Well, you see..." He rested his back on the chair. "I've heard some strange rumours about you. That a weird group from the school is after you, that someone is bullying you... I don't know very much about it, but I'm looking into it. If you have any problem, please tell me. Your teachers and I are here to help you."

"Ah..." I scratched my nape. "Well, it's true they don't leave me alone and that, but I don't really care about it. I take it lightly, so don't worry. They haven't really done anything bad to me; if they did, I would tell you."

Mori nodded, accepting it. I wondered who had spread those rumours, but I soon noticed who. There were people around us when I met Chûya, and when Akutagawa pursued me... That hadn't been very smart from them, considering that both Akutagawa and Chûya were the leaders of some "mafias"…

"Alright." He said, letting out a sigh. "If something happens, tell me."

"Of course."

After that, I left. It was very nice of him to worry about me, but since we had never talked before, it felt weird... How could he get so interested about a random student, just from rumours? Maybe there was something else Mori hadn't told me about... But thinking about it wouldn't help me, and I knew it, so I stopped worrying for the time being.

Later that day, after those events, I went with Atsushi to buy new phones to a close store. We were looking different versions until someone walked in. Someone who surprised and disappointed me to see... Chûya Nakahara.

"Dazai Osamu!" He said when he saw me. "And that one must be... Atsushi Nakajima?"

"Y-yeah..." Mumbled Atsushi, clearly uneasy.

"What brings you here, Chûya?" I asked.

Chûya cleared his voice and approached us.

"Well, I came to buy a new, more stylish, case for my phone. What a lucky coincidence... You'll be able to keep my phone number, Dazai." He said.

"Uh, well, we'll see about that..." I mumbled, trying to change topics. "Atsushi, let's look for some phones that we like."

Chûya walked on his own to look for his case, and we started to consider different phones. The store was pretty big and they had many different designs, which made it hard to decide. After a while, we found two decent, cheap ones, and we bought them. Chûya had already finished his shopping and was waiting for us in front of the store.

"Dazai, here." He handed me a note with his phone number.

I sighed, fed up with him, but took the paper, because otherwise he would probably not leave me alone. After that, Atsushi and I waved Chûya off and each of us walked in a different direction.

It was still early and I had some free time, so I decided to go to the river to try to commit suicide again. The good thing about that river was that not many people passed by, so it came in handy to practice suicide. When I arrived to the place, I jumped into the water and let myself fall deep.

From a considerable depth, I could hear someone calling out my name. After this, I felt how someone pulled me from my arm and took me to the surface. As soon as my head came out of the water, I started to cough and breath strongly, while the other person took me to the shore.

I could finally open my eyes, and see that that person was Kunikida. I moved my soaked fringe to one side, while Kunikida kept yelling at me.

"Kunikida, I was so close to drowning myself... Honestly, I don't know how I can be this unlucky." I complained.

"I can't let one of my students commit suicide!" Kunikida said, angry. "Besides, did you think of how many people would get sad if you died?"

"I know, I know, you always tell me the same thing..."

Kunikida kept grounding me as I replied with short sentences, hoping he would finish talking so I could go back home. In the end, I caught a cold for standing soaked for so long, but luckily it wasn't that bad and I was able to go to school the following day.

Kunikida had always been very kind to me, and I was very thankful for that, of course. Although he was severe, it was because he was worried about me and didn't want me to have a bad time.

From the day I met him, he had always been this kind, from the first day of high school. At the beginning, he was just another teacher, but that afternoon he had found me almost killing myself, and he had rescued me. From that day, he would always get angry at me for what I did, though we didn't get along bad. Deep inside, we're mates. Though it had been hard to make him keep the secret that I tried to kill myself every so often...

That day, during the introduction ceremony, I had tried to kill myself tying the decorations around my neck, and many other things, and almost got caught by the principal Mori. It was a way to start the new classes that really fit me. That was the day I met Tanizaki, and, as handsome as he had seemed to me, I had asked him to commit a double suicide with me.

In the time I had been attending Bungchool, a lot of things had happened, and I had met lots of different people: Tanizaki, Kunikida, Atsushi... Except Ranpo, who I had already met long time ago, everyone else were high school friends.

I had also met Akutagawa and Chûya, which didn't make me that happy, but I had a lot of good memories related to that high school. Before entering Bungchool, I spent lots of time alone...

In elementary school, no one talked to me because I seemed to them a really weird kid, always reading books about suicide and talking about it. Even though I didn't intend to get rid of my hobbies for people like them, I really hated being alone, and I had a horrible childhood. Even my parents badmouthed me, everyone said that I was stupid or that I was crazy. That really hurt me back then, but now I had already got over it.

Another thing that happened when I entered Bungchool was moving places and starting living alone. I didn't stand my parents for everything they had done to me, and I wanted to be able to live on my own. My parents got worried when I left because they wouldn't be able to keep me away from killing myself, but at that point it didn't matter how much they worried about me. In fact, it bothered me. My parents had always been pretty awful. They never supported me with anything I did, and even considering that normal given the kind of kid I was, I didn't think they were good parents.

Living on my own was like a dream come true to me. I could do whatever I wanted, eat whenever I wanted, no one would bother me. I had lift a weight off my shoulders, though now I had Akutagawa and Chûya bothering me. Even though I had Chûya's phone number now, I didn't plan sending him any message. It could be that he was a good person deep down, or that was the feeling I had, but he was kind of annoying and a stalker, though Akutagawa was worse than him in that sense.

One day, something that I had kind of foreseen happened. During the recess, I was alone because I went to buy some drinks, and a group of really weird looking persons approached me. I supposed they were Chûya's mates, for the way they dressed, since it was very similar to his.

"Hey, Dazai Osamu!" One of them shouted. "You didn't accept Chûya's phone number, nor joining our group... If you keep this up, you're going to get in trouble! How can you treat our leader like that?!"

"What are you talking about...?" I whispered, tired.

They kept talking and complaining I didn't care for their leader, while I replied with short answers and started to walk backwards. If they kept on like this, they would never leave me alone... I had to think of a plan to get rid of Chûya.


	4. Chapter 04: The best thugs

Bungou Stray High School: Otome Shikkaku is a fan project carried out by Otori0 and ForCrimsonAir. The series is presented as a fanfic (this fanfic) and as a video series.

The story is an otome with Dazai as its main character, and other Bungou Stray Dogs characters acting as possible boyfriends for Dazai. They're all in the same high school, some of them as students, some of them as teachers.

Who will Dazai choose to date in the end?

The original fanfic is written in spanish, by the fanfiction user Otori0.

For all the info of this project, you can visit our website (you can fin it on our fanfiction profile!)

The YouTube account where we'll post the video series is called OtomeShikkakuProject.

* * *

 **[Chûya Nakahara – Chapter 04] The Best Thugs**

Dazai Osamu. That boy had changed my life completely. Before meeting him, I was just a second-rate thug; skipping classes, playing the bad guy..., but I was different now. Every single day, I thought about how to get Dazai. He had to be mine, no matter what, but there was a big problem. Dazai always ignored me: he hated me. It was impossible to make him join my mafia... I had to do something about it, but, what to do? Maybe if I talked to Atsushi and asked him to talk nicely about me to Dazai, he would learn to appreciate me. But that would be stooping myself to his level, and furthermore I didn't think it would work. Dazai wasn't that dumb to fall for that. So then, what were my options? I couldn't stop thinking about that and doubting. Then I noticed that Akutagawa was in my same situation, so I decided to talk with him.

"Akutagawa, Dazai ignores you too, right?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because he ignores me completely, and I'm not going to forgive him any longer." I said, determined.

"Let's say he does, though that will soon change." Akutagawa replied. "But I'm warning you beforehand, I won't team up with you again. I did it once, and it was enough for me."

"I know, I don't want to neither. You're a loser to me, and you can't compare yourself to me. But we could elaborate a plan together so he will notice us... Something like a temporary truce.

Akutagawa took a hand to his chin, giving it a thought. It would be very hard to make Dazai notice us on our own, so it was a good idea. He had to think about it carefully.

"Alright." He accepted. "But it's just an exception because it benefits me."

"Of course."

We then started to share ideas about how to make Dazai notice us. For starters, we couldn't do things that would upset him or increase his hatred towards us. That ruled out the option of using any brute force or bad methods. We had to look like nice people to him, like Atsushi and the others. That meant lowering ourselves to their level way too much, but we didn't have other choice. With that set, we went to the high school's entrance to wait for him after classes. As soon as we saw him walking towards us, we got ready to follow the plan we had prepared.

"Dazai!" I said, walking out of my hiding spot.

Dazai looked at us, surprised. He was with Atsushi, but that wasn't relevant for our plan.

"H-how are you doing?" I asked, with the kindest voice I could use.

"Uhh... Good?" He doubted, confused.

"Is that so... I'm glad."

Akutagawa sighed. I didn't need him to talk to notice that I was really bad at faking.

"Dazai." Akutagawa approached him. "You hate me, right?"

"Well..." Dazai scratched his nape, thinking about it. "Maybe."

"I'm sorry." Akutagawa whispered, with a sorry expression on his face. "Sorry for stalking you. I would like us to be friends."

"Uh..." Dazai looked uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Atsushi spoke up. "They both seem funny to me."

"Yeah, yeah, that's it!" I agreed, nervously.

"Well, fine..." Dazai ended up accepting forcefully.

The plan had succeeded! We walked away and I said:

"Hey, you're better at lying than what I thought."

"Of course, who do you think I am?"

"Well done, Akutagawa."

We returned next to Dazai and Atsushi, and we walked all four together. I was very proud, Dazai was finally noticing us, though I had other things to think about, being the leader of a thugs group. We needed more members, but everyone in the high school seemed weak... Except Akutagawa, though he already was ruled out as a new member. Though I was pretty sure his small group had already been disolved. No one would want to stand that annoying leader.

"Akutagawa, how is it going with your small mafia?" I asked him.

"That's... none of your business." He said, trying to avoid the topic.

I wouldn't let it slip so easily. If he was avoiding my questions, it was likely that they indeed had been already disbanded.

"Answer me, Akutagawa."

"...The group got split up." He said, in a low voice.

I smiled, full of pride. Another victory for Chûya Nakahara.

"Why's that?" Atsushi asked.

"They once almost caught us setting a dark plan into motion... Everyone in the group got afraid and left."

"Couldn't it be that they didn't stand you any longer?" I joked.

"No." Akutagawa whispered. He seemed annoyed. "But I'm glad. If they got afraid for something like that, they weren't worth it."

I sighed. He was right about that. Akutagawa and I didn't get along, that much was obvious, but he was my rival and I didn't want him to stop being so.

"Then you'd better start creating a new mafia." I commanded him. "I need a rival like you to mock, or I'll get bored."

Akutagawa coughed a bit and ignored me. I just hoped he didn't misunderstand me. I just said that because I wanted to have a rival to defeat to be able to rise as the leader. If everyone saw that I had defeated him, I would become the best thug of the whole high school, and I would make that true some day. Before that, I had to get Dazai; I would care about all of that after it.

From that day on, Akutagawa and I would sneak through Dazai's group whenever we could. I slowly started to feel that I was getting closer to him, and that made me feel glad. But I couldn't tell him about it or I would make a fool out of me, wasting all of my efforts of trying to make him think I'm a cool guy. But even so, my hopes were useless in the end. One day, I braced myself and asked Dazai if he had changed his mind and wanted to join my cool and amazing group.

"Eh, not really." He replied. "I'm sorry, Chûya, but I don't like that kind of stuff."

I felt truly offended. I couldn't believe that, after keeping insisting and putting so much effort into it, he still rejected the offer. Why, if he didn't hate me anymore? It had to be that Atsushi... I was sure he had done something.

"I know, you don't want to stop spending time with your friends, right?" I asked.

"Well, I have many reasons, but that's one of them." He replied.

I sighed, annoyed. I had put so much into faking kindness and friendship for nothing. I had wasted the chance of my lifetime, and people say there's no second one, so everything was lost.

"Alright." I said. "But I'll get you to join us one day, I swear it over my clothes. See you, Dazai."

At least I had been able to prove him my determination. Chûya Nakahara wouldn't give up that fast, that would be disgraceful. I walked away and told Akutagawa what had just happened. Maybe he had any good ideas.

"So he rejected you." He said. "It couldn't be otherwise. I knew it."

"Damn." I complained. "No matter what, I'll make him join me. We'd be unstoppable together, the best thugs."

"I'm going to think of a new plan. The perfect plan which will make me win."

"Good, then let's stop working together. We're also rivals, so get ready to lose."

"Same here."

And so, my truce with Akutagawa came to an end. He had helped me, but we had decided to work on our own from now on. We didn't get along at all, so it didn't really matter anyway.

I stopped meeting with Dazai's group. Now that I had decided that my goal would be to make him join me, he probably wouldn't want me around faking kindness again. We slowly got distant with each other. Even though I didn't like it, I was very busy coming up with a new plan. I had no idea what I could do, if all of my previous efforts had amounted to nothing.

I never thought it would be that hard. As the leader of my own mafia, everything was under my reach, I had fans and enough lackeys. Even so, I couldn't use force on Dazai. This time, I didn't want him to give himself up and become my ally, nor I needed him praising me like a god. It would be enough if he noticed me and talked to me. I wanted to have someone like him standing on top with me, without letting anyone else get in our way. How could I make that happen? How could I convey such feelings that I had never experienced before? I wasn't used to this, and I didn't understand a single thing. The only thing I knew was that I couldn't waste any other chance.

Fall was a good season to go anywhere. To the countryside, to the hotsprings, to the mountain... But inviting Dazai all of a sudden to one of those places could bother him. Then, I had a great idea. We could go to the cinema, though it didn't really fit me. Going only the two of us would be weird, so we could invite his friends. And, as soon as I got a moment alone with him, I would tell him every thing I thought. Being honest was the best thing I could do at the moment. So, without giving it a second thought, I went to ask Dazai out to the cinema.

"You can ask your friends too. I don't want to waste the tickets that were given to me." I lied; I had bought them myself. "I have five of them, so you can bring someone."

"Alright. If it's just for a movie, I don't really mind." He accepted.

Perfect, the first step of the plan had succeeded. I only had to wait for the following day, and set it all into motion...

Though it felt like ages, I only had to wait two days for the day to arrive. I went to the meeting place, with my usual, beautiful clothes. I arrived late, as always, so it wouldn't be too obvious that I was very excited. Everyone was already there. Dazai had invited Atsushi, Tanizaki and Ranpo. Except Dazai, I didn't stand anyone, but I had to keep my feelings for myself.

"Hello, Chûya." Dazai greeted me. "You're late."

"I know, let's go." I replied.

We went to the cinema and took our seats. I had chosen the best movie that was currently on the theaters: a film about betrayal, death, mafia and pain. At first, they were joking about it, but as soon as it got interesting, no one opened their mouth. Maybe it was due to my threatening gazes, asking them to keep quiet. I looked at Dazai: he was staring at the screen with a serious but calm expression. I inevitably blushed, and quickly tried to focus on the movie.

It was very interesting, and the drama fit my tastes perfectly. When the surprising and amazing end came, I couldn't avoid crying. That was an embarrasment for the great Chûya Nakahara, so I quickly wiped my tears.

We walked outside, and they all started talking about the movie, forcing me to show them how great it had been.

"It's the best movie I've seen for a long time; I'm glad they're still making masterpieces like this one." I enthusiastically said.

"Chûya..." Atsushi mumbled. "You liked it that much?"

"It seemed quite mediocre to me..." Tanizaki added.

"I think it was trash! I even fell asleep..." Ranpo said, yawning. "What a waste of time."

I obviously got mad. How could they be that disrespectful with such a piece of art?! They had no idea. I had still hopes that Dazai would have good taste, but that didn't happen. In five minutes, he made a review pointing out why it was a bad movie that left me no room for argument.

"No matter what you say, it's a great movie." I retorted. "If you were thugs like me, you would understand the main character, and..."

"Yeah, yeah. Shut it, you've already made it clear that you liked it." Ranpo said.

They definitely didn't understand a thing about art, and had terrible tastes. During the rest of the afternoon, we discussed different topics, and I honestly had more fun than I expected to. Being with them, I didn't even remember about my plans with Dazai. Even so, it had been a good day.

When I arrived home, I thought about what had happened. I had fun, but I couldn't tell anyone; I had to keep up my cool and my bad guy appereance. But one thing was clear; I wouldn't hold my feelings for Dazai back any longer. It was time I got serious.


	5. Chapter 05: Secret Love

Bungou Stray High School: Otome Shikkaku is a fan project carried out by Otori0 and ForCrimsonAir. The series is presented as a fanfic (this fanfic) and as a video series.

The story is an otome with Dazai as its main character, and other Bungou Stray Dogs characters acting as possible boyfriends for Dazai. They're all in the same high school, some of them as students, some of them as teachers.

Who will Dazai choose to date in the end?

The original fanfic is written in spanish, by the fanfiction user Otori0.

For all the info of this project, you can visit our website (you can fin it on our fanfiction profile!)

The YouTube account where we'll post the video series is called OtomeShikkakuProject.

* * *

 **[Tanizaki Junichirô – Chapter 05] Secret Love**

I had always been observing him. Since the day I met him, my life changed.

We had a pretty strange encounter. It was the first day of class, I was getting to the conference room for the opening ceremony. I looked for a free seat and, all of a sudden, that brown haired boy approached me saying:

"Do you want to commit double suicide with me?"

That surprised me a lot, and everyone around us stared at us. Dazai's eyes were lit up, leaving me speechless. As soon as I found myself able to react, I rejected his offer, and he sighed, disappointed.

"I thought for one second that you would accept." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to die."

Dazai smiled and introduced himself, so I did the same. Since that day, we grew pretty close, being in the same classroom. Dazai was kind of a weird guy, but he gave a special vibe that caught my attention. After some time, he introduced me to his childhood friend Ranpo, and explained to me his relationship with Kunikida, our maths teacher. The three of us used to hang out together, which made teachers scold us pretty often, even teachers from other classes, like Fukuzawa. We ended up becoming really close friends.

I always had seen Dazai as someone special. He was different, and I ended up realizing that I had fallen for him. But I didn't tell him about my feelings. I was afraid of losing the friendship we had, so I kept it a secret.

Dazai started hanging out with Akutagawa, Atsushi and Chûya, spending more time with them. That made me notice that we were spending less time the two of us alone, which made me sad. That's why, when that day arrived, I felt really happy. After classes, Dazai approached me, asking me for a favour:

"Tanizaki, I heard you're good at biology, right? Could you help me for the test?"

"Of course. Want to come to my house to study?" I asked.

"Yes, thanks."

We walked to my house, where my sister Naomi greeted me with a hug. She then looked at Dazai, slightly surprised, and asked:

"Is he a friend of yours?"

"Yes, he's Osamu Dazai. She's my sister, Naomi."

"Nice to meet you!" Naomi said.

"Nice to meet you too."

Naomi left the living room so Dazai and I could get everything ready to study. We sat face to face and started working.

"I'm lucky you agreed to helping me. I had no one else to ask." Dazai said.

I smiled, glad to be of use to him and that he decided to ask me about it.

"It's okay, I like to be helpful." I replied. "What do you have trouble with?"

I started explaining him everything he didn't understand, which ended up being a lot. Dazai didn't pay that much attention in class. When I stopped to look at the time, it was eleven PM.

"I should be going..." Dazai said.

He picked his things up and we exitted my room. Naomi approached us and sighed.

"Tanizaki... You better don't let Dazai go back home this late on his own, right?" She said. "Dazai, why don't you stay for the night? There's no class tomorrow anyway."

"Huh, can I?"

"Of course!" Naomi smiled.

Dazai decided he would stay, and we got our parent's bedroom ready for him (since they were out on a trip).

"This room is quite big." Dazai pointed out.

"Yeah, though my parents aren't home that often, so it tends to be empty."

Dazai sat down on the bed and yawned, tired. I smiled, standing next to the door. To think he would stay to sleep... It was the first time, and it made me slightly nervous, but happy.

"Well, you should get some rest." I said. "You must be tired."

"Yeah, I sure am. Thank you, Tanizaki."

"No need to thank me." I replied.

Dazai smiled and I walked to my room. I didn't know if I would be able to sleep due to the excitement, but I had to try to. Luckily, after closing my eyes I fell asleep pretty fast.

The following morning, I got up quite late. I walked out of my bedroom and looked for Dazai, but he wasn't around. The only place I hadn't searched was his bedroom, since I didn't want to bother him, but I decided to go there and called out his name. A few minutes later, Dazai showed up, opening the door.

"Good morning." I greeted him. "Where's Naomi?"

"She left, said she had some errands to do."

Dazai and I spent the morning together, doing different things. We watched movies, played boardgames, and chatted. We found out that we both liked Marvel, so we watched Infinity War together. I couldn't help but cry, though Dazai didn't shed a single tear.

Naomi came back around noon, and Dazai told us he had to leave, so we waved him off.

I walked back to my room, laying down on my bed and thinking about what had happened. It had been a really good day, being able to spend more time with him, but I hadn't been able to confess my feelings yet. I would do it one day, even though I was still a bit afraid. I had to do it before someone else did. I wouldn't stand being apart from him and to see him dating someone else... Even so, my priority still was for Dazai to be happy.

During the following days, Dazai and I spent time together like we used to, but there always was someone else with us. I wanted to be alone with him, but I couldn't tell him. I didn't dislike Atsushi and the others, but I missed the times when it was just the two of us.

Luckily, a new chance showed up for me. It happened one day after classes. Atsushi approached me and asked me:

"Tonight there's a meteor shower, and we were thinking of going all of us together to see it. Are you coming?"

"Of course." I accepted.

"Great! Ranpo and Dazai are coming. I thought about asking Akutagawa or Chûya about it, but I'm not sure it would be such a good idea..."

"No, I don't think so. Chûya has been kind of strange lately, and Akutagawa wouldn't join us." I said, thinking about how they would react.

"You're right. Well, we'll meet at ten tonight in the Port park."

"Alright." I nodded.

I didn't really care about the meteor shower, but if everyone was going (specially Dazai), I wouldn't stay behind. I kept thinking about it all afternoon, wondering if I should bring something for all of us to drink, and I had prepared everything by the time I had to leave.

I arrived to the place, seeing that only Ranpo was missing. He would be late, as usual.

"Hello, Tanizaki. It's cold, right?" Atsushi said.

"Yeah, very cold. Hi, Dazai." I greeted him.

"Hello. How are you doing?" He asked me.

"Good. I wonder when will Ranpo arrive..."

"I suppose he'll be here pretty soon." Dazai said.

We sat down, waiting for Ranpo. After a couple of minutes we saw him running towards us, and the meteor shower soon began.

We all looked to the sky, excited. It was really beautiful, I had never seen something like that, and we kept staring at the stars crossing the night sky.

"It's so pretty..." Atsushi whispered.

"It really is." I said, thrilled.

Suddenly, Ranpo got up and walked away, saying that he would be back soon, without letting us ask him any questions.

"Where's he going...?" Dazai asked.

"I don't know..."

We waited for a few minutes, but Ranpo didn't come back, and we started to worry about him. Right then, he appeared, smiling widely.

"Look what I've brought!" He showed us a plastic bag.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Snacks. I got enough for all of us!"

I then remembered that I had brought sodas with me, so I took them out of my backpack.

"I had these with me! Pick whatever you like." I offered.

"Great!" Ranpo rushed towards the drinks.

"Thanks, Tanizaki." Dazai said.

We started eating and drinking, looking at the sky. It was very beautiful, and it made me happy to be with all of them there. I wished for that moment to last forever.

"Hey, let's watch together the next meteor shower, and the next one after that one too." I whispered.

"Huh? Why are you saying that?" Ranpo asked.

"Well... I'd like to do this again. It's very nice." I said. "If we promise to do it again, we won't have other choice right?"

"You're saying it like we are never going to see each other after this..." Said Atsushi. "But don't worry. We'll watch every meteor shower together, if you want to."

"Yeah, you're right." I smiled, pleased.

I looked at Dazai, who hadn't said a thing. He was just staring at the sky, with a cold and thoughtful look. What was he thinking about? To be honest, I didn't know that much about him. He didn't use to talk about himself, and seemed to not like talking about his past. I understood that, but I wished to know more about him to understand him better. Sometimes he felt so distant...

"Tanizaki." Atsushi called my name, making me look back at him. "I'm leaving."

He was standing up, ready to leave.

"See you!" I said.

He waved all of us off and left. I then looked at the time and saw that it was pretty late.

"I should get going too." I said, getting up.

"I can walk with you, we live pretty close." Dazai said.

"Alright." I smiled, glad to hear that.

We waved Ranpo off, who said he was also leaving soon, and I started to walk along Dazai. I was happy he decided to come back with me, and thought that maybe that was my chance of being all alone with him. And it was also a great chance to tell him about my feelings. I was getting very nervous. I started whispering:

"Dazai, there's something I want to tell you."

He looked at me and we both stopped walking. I wasn't able to look at him face to face, so I lowered my head.

"It's... something I've been wanting to say for some time. I..." I breathed in and managed to speak the words: "I like you, Dazai."

He kept quiet for a moment and then sighed. I could see a faint smile on his lips.

"Thank you, Tanizaki, but I... don't want to date anyone right now." He replied kind of clodly.

I forced a smile and felt how my eyes got teary. Though I wouldn't let that be the end of it, but the start of my fight to try to conquer Dazai.


	6. Chapter 06: As Fun as Love

Bungou Stray High School: Otome Shikkaku is a fan project carried out by Otori0 and ForCrimsonAir. The series is presented as a fanfic (this fanfic) and as a video series.

The story is an otome with Dazai as its main character, and other Bungou Stray Dogs characters acting as possible boyfriends for Dazai. They're all in the same high school, some of them as students, some of them as teachers.

Who will Dazai choose to date in the end?

The original fanfic is written in spanish, by the fanfiction user Otori0.

For all the info of this project, you can visit our website (you can fin it on our fanfiction profile!)

The YouTube account where we'll post the video series is called OtomeShikkakuProject.

* * *

 **[Ranpo Edogawa – Chapter 06] As Fun as Love**

Fall was coming to an end, which made me kind of sad, since it was my favourite season. It had been that way since I was a little kid... Since I met Dazai.

The first day of fall, when I was six years old, my family and I moved here due to my father's job. Long before I was born, he had already lived in many different places, and we ended up deciding to stay here when my father found a stable job.

I was pretty nervous to start school in a new city, with people I didn't know, but everything soon changed. The first day of classes I saw Dazai, sitting in a corner, reading a book about suicide. He seemed like a strange but interesting person, so I decided to talk to him. That was the first time I was able to make a friend without being afraid of having to distance myself from him for my father's job. It was then when I decided that fall was my favourite season.

"Ranpo!" I heard someone calling out my name.

I opened my eyes, feeling tired, and saw Kunikida in front of me, with an angry look.

"Oh, did I fall asleep again? Sorry, sorry..." I said, smiling and stretching out my arms.

"It's not funny! You'll follow me to the teacher's room later."

"Alright, alright..." I replied.

The teachers used to get mad at me for not paying attention and sleeping in class, but that wasn't the worst for them. What annoyed them the most was how I always got perfect marks without ever putting any effort. Since I was a little kid, I had never failed a test. I was something like a genius, and everyone looked up to me for that.

When the bell rang, I followed Kunikida to the teacher's room, and once we arrived we sat down on the chairs.

"Ranpo, I know you don't need to come to classes to get a perfect mark. I know you for quite a long time and you've never paid attention in my classes. That's why I don't care anymore if you don't show up to my class, but you can't fall asleep!" He started grounding me.

While he kept talking, I started thinking about other things, completely ignoring his speech. I was really tired of listening to it. When he finished and gave me permission to leave, I got up and walked out of the room. I was sure everyone had already left by then, so I went directly home.

On my way back it started raining. Since I didn't have an umbrella with me, I had to stop in the nearest place to wait for it to calm down: a bus stop. I sat down on one of the seats and looked at the people around me. It surprised me to see Dazai running towards me. He stopped next to me, panting.

"You didn't have an umbrella with you, huh?" He asked.

"No, I didn't think it would rain..." I replied. "I hope it'll stop soon."

"Yeah, me too."

But the rain only got heavier, not looking like it would stop any time soon.

"This reminds me of when we first met each other." I said. "It was raining a lot, like today."

"That's true. I recall that the weather got worse just when we were going outside to play together." Dazai replied.

"Yeah. That made you so sad." I chuckled.

"Of course, you were my first friend."

I smiled to myself. He had also been my first friend, and the most important of them all. I was really grateful for all of that.

"We used to mess around quite a lot, right?" Dazai started thinking about it. "Like that one time when you broke a window."

"Yeah, yeah! The teachers got really mad that time. Now that I think about it, we kept doing that kind of stuff even in high school. Kunikida still grounds us a lot." I said.

We kept talking about the past and laughing, until the sky finally cleared up. I got up and outstretched my arms, my body being stiff from sitting for so long.

"Good, looks like we can leave now." Dazai said. "See you tomorrow, Ranpo."

"Yeah, see you."

I walked back home and soon went to sleep. When I woke up, I felt a sharp pain on my head. Did I perhaps catch a cold? Even if I wanted to, I couldn't go to class; I had to focus on getting better, so I slept half of the morning away. When I opened my eyes, I had a surprise waiting for me. Dazai was sitting next to my bed, reading a book. He closed it when he noticed I was awake, and left it on my nightstand.

"Dazai, you've come to see me?" I mumbled.

"Well, I heard at the last minute that there wasn't school today, so I decided to come check up on you." He explained.

"How did you know I was sick?"

"If you weren't, you would have sent me a good morning message like you always do." Dazai answered.

"You really know me." I chuckled.

Dazai smiled back and nodded. Having him here with me reminded me of our childhood, when we used to visit each other really often.

"It's been a long time since I came over." Dazai spoke, as if he knew what was going through my mind. "But your house hasn't really changed."

"Yeah." I smiled. "By the way, are you thirsty? Do you want something to drink?"

"No, I'm okay. I'm leaving now anyway, I don't want to bother you."

Dazai got up and picked his book up, ready to leave. I would have loved to talk with him some more, but I didn't want to stop him, and I needed to rest, so I waved him off and he left. Then I was left alone there, and I started to think. I had to admit it, I was confused about my own feelings. For quite some time, I had been feeling kind of strange around Dazai. It wasn't like before, something had changed, but, what? I didn't understand it myself, but that feeling grew stronger everyday. "I'm sure I'm just imagining things. Everything is like it's always been.", I thought, even though deep inside I knew it wasn't like that. I ignored all of that and tried to sleep to get better.

I woke up in the evening, not very late, and feeling slightly better. I remembered I had to buy things for dinner, so I got up and walked outside. It was cold in the streets, but luckily the shop wasn't too far away, so I could handle it. On my way back I found Tanizaki, so I spent some time with him.

"How's everything going?" I asked him.

"Well... I don't know what to tell you." He said, looking kind of down.

"Did something happen?" I looked at him, a bit curious.

"Yes... Don't tell anyone, okay? The other day, after the meteor shower, I confessed my feelings to Dazai."

I kept quiet for a few minutes, slightly surprised, and then tried to sound as calm as possible:

"What did he tell you?"

"He turned me down." He said, smiling forcefully. "I should have guessed it."

I sighed, deep down feeling relieved. Maybe it was cruel to say so, but I was glad Dazai didn't decide to go out with him. If he started dating someone... he would probably leave me to start spending more time with that person.

"I just hope we can keep being friends." Tanizaki said.

"I'm sure you will, don't worry." I replied.

We talked for a bit and then we each walked back to our homes. I didn't understand a thing. I felt bad for feeling relieved about it, but I couldn't help it. What did that mean? Maybe I wanted Dazai to go out with me? No, that couldn't be. I was sure these feelings would disappear sooner or later.

The following day, I felt fully recovered, so I went to class. When I woke up, I sent Dazai a good morning text, as usual, and got ready to go to the high school. Greeting Dazai every day was an habit I had since I was a kid. Both of us used to feel lonely pretty often, so it was a way of reminding us every morning that we were there for each other.

"Ranpo, are you feeling better?" Dazai asked me when he saw me.

"Yeah, I feel completely fine!" I smiled widely.

"I'm glad."

While we spoke before the classes started, Atsushi arrived, walking at a quick pace.

"What's wrong?" Dazai asked.

"I heard that Chûya is in the school's infirmary, in bad shape. Do you know what happened to him?" Atsushi asked.

"Really?" I was surprised to hear that. "We didn't know."

"Let's go." Dazai said.

We walked out the classroom quickly, and we heard the teacher Fukuzawa behind us telling us not to run on the corridors, which we didn't listen to. When we arrived to the infirmary, the nurse Yosano received us.

"Hello, guys."

"Hello, Yosano." Atsushi said, breathing heavily. "Where's Chûya?"

"Oh, this way, come here."

Yosano took us to Chûya, who was laying down on a bed. He had the face covered up in bandages and full of bruises.

"Hey." He said. "What's up?"

"We're fine, but you don't look so. What happened? You look terrible." I replied.

"W-what do you mean by 'terrible'?! I'm just slightly less handsome than usual!" He raised his voice, annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, stop talking nonsense and tell us how you ended up like this." I said.

"Well, uh... I got into a fight. Some members of my gang were hitting a guy, and that bothered me. We're bad guys and we are way cooler than average people, but we never really hurt people. So I taught them a lesson before kicking them out of my group." Chûya explained.

"Wait, you hit them, even though you say you never hurt people?" Dazai pointed out.

"Shut up, they started it. We have to teach those kind of people the bad way, or they won't change."

"I do think you did the right thing." I said. "For once."

"I always do the right thing!" Chûya yelled.

Then, the bell rang, and I let out a shout, trying to shut Chûya up. We obviously arrived late to class, so Kunikida grounded us, but when we explained to him that we were at the infirmary, he let it go.

"It's all Chûya's fault; it took him so long to tell us the story." I complained after walking out of the teacher's room.

"It's not... Besides, we're always getting into trouble anyway." Atsushi said. "Though most of the times it's your fault, you two."

"Don't say it like that! We're not that bad." I replied.

"Why do you think Fukuzawa and Kunikida are grounding us constantly...?" Atsushi sighed, but then smiled. "Though I must say, I never get bored with you two around."

I nodded, feeling proud of myself, and then waved the both of them off, since I had to go to a different class. Once in the classroom, I couldn't stop thinking. I definitely felt something strange when I was with Dazai. But, if it wasn't love, what was it? I just wanted it to disappear soon, since it was very annoying. I didn't want anything to change between Dazai and me, I want to keep this relationship, because he was my best friend.

"Ranpo!" Kunikida called my name. "Earth to Ranpo. Lately you've been even more out of it than usual. What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing." I replied with a smile.

"Well... Stay focused!"

But I obviously wasn't able to pay that much attention (not that I tried to anyway). I could only think about one thing: finding out what I was feeling. I had to know as soon as possible so everything would go back to normal.


End file.
